


Solitude Sublime

by mayamaia



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sublimation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drying cold and a safe house in the far north.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude Sublime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/gifts).



> Written for the 2013 MFUWSS Easter Egg challenge.

The night was clear, the cold air deadly as a razor's edge. Two figures, bundled in thick coats with goggles and masks, trudged through the frozen dark under a sky bright with crystalline stars.

One of the figures, possibly shorter, tugged on the other's sleeve for attention. Once it was granted, the first person pointed toward a nearby ridge and, indicating the ridgeline with one arm, indicated with mittened fingers that they should travel at its base and stop at the end. The stop was given some emphasis, suggesting it was in fact their final destination.

Halfway along the ridgeline, it became clear that they were not merely using the ridge for cover. A deeply frozen lake, unobstructed by fresh snow, crept nearly to the foot of the cliffs. Distracted by its rippled, faintly shining surface, the second figure paused, causing the first a moment of alarm at discovering no companion beside him. He spun swiftly, as if ready for an attacker, then lowered his shoulders in near-comic relief upon seeing his fellow traveller's profile studying the starlit ice. The first figure stepped gingerly back toward the second and gently took hold of a forearm. The second figure turned his head to find the first mutely watching him, looked back for a moment and then nodded. They resumed their careful journey.

Near the end of the ridgeline was a small, solid structure. The first figure opened the door and reached inside while the second stood back and watched. A few scrapes, then light bloomed in an oil lantern at the end of a flint striker. The first figure tore off his goggles, revealing eyes as blue as ice themselves. He looked around inside the hut, then nodded at his companion, who followed him inside. The door closed as the first figure peeled his hood back, revealing shiningly golden hair.

* * *

Eight hours later, long past the dawn of a reluctant sun, a dark haired man cautiously emerged from the hut into the long shadows of morning. From the depths of a fur hood, his eyes roved briefly over the landscape, lingering on the now smoking surface of the frozen lake. Shaking his head and hunching his shoulders, he walked over to a stand of trees with purpose, where he produced some steam of his own.

The dark-haired man had nearly returned to the hut, hands tucked into his sleeves, when the blonde poked his head out, blocking the doorway with his body, and spoke. "Napoleon, don't stay out for long without... oh it has warmed up. Still, you should come back in. The sun can be deceptive."

"I'm done, anyway, Illya," the brunet chattered back, blinking hard and digging his hands as far into warmth as the coat allowed. "Amazing how clear the lake is. And now there's more light, that blue is deeper than the sky. How much time did you say you spent up here?"

"A full year. Not the most pleasant of assignments, but it teaches one much about solitude." Illya stepped out, not bothering to cover his own head, at which Napoleon rolled his eyes while they traded places.

At the door, Napoleon turned and cleared his throat. "Hey, Winter man, what's making the ice smoke like that? Is that normal?"

Illya' voice took on a didactic tone as he answered, "Perfectly. The lake obviously cannot melt, as it's still too cold even for snow. Even the frozen winter air loses all its moisture to weeks of frost. When the sun is on the ice, the air steals a little of it back. Spring is still far too young for water to share the cycle." Bloodless lips curled in a smile. "It's called sublimation. With metal salts, the same process is used to purify a sample, which is probably the source of the definition with which you are more familiar." He tilted his head and added, "That or its use in freeze drying. All a matter of perspective, I am sure."

Napoleon nodded and hurried into the hut, closing the door quickly behind him.

On Illya's return from his own excursion to the trees, Napoleon was waiting for him at the door, confusion mapping his face. "When you say the definition with which I am more familiar, what exactly do you mean, tovarisch?"

Illya chuckled, pushed his way inside and closed the door quickly.


End file.
